Born to Be a Leader
by DauntlessFlame
Summary: Like her mother, her uncle, and her father, Mistyfoot was born to lead. Following in Leopardstar's pawsteps, she goes to the Moonpool to get her nine lives... One-shot.


"Mistyfoot... she's gone," Mothwing whispered, bowing her head. "I did everything I could... she slipped away in the night."

The gray she-cat touched her tail to the medicine cat's shoulder. "It's okay." It took all her might not to cry herself. "StarClan was calling her and not you nor I nor Willowshine could have prevented it."

Mistyfoot rose from her den. Thorns jabbed her heart as she saw the RiverClan leader's limp body in the clearing. The spotted golden tabby she-cat looked as if she were simply sleeping. It hurt Mistyfoot to see Leopardstar like this. She had died from greencough.

Mothwing nudged her and Mistyfoot realized all of RiverClan were looking at her expectantly. Her tail dropped in sorrow she leaped upon the boulder which Leopardstar used to address the Clan.

"Cats of RiverClan," the gray deputy began. Many sad eyes were watching her said that their leader had died. "Our Clan is at great loss of Leopardstar. But let us not bring us sorrow, but warm our hearts that she had fought like a warrior till the end. She is still watching over us from StarClan and I know, as all of you do, she wouldn't want us to grieve for long."

Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the Clan. She glanced at Mothwing who nodded for her to go on. "As being Leopardstar's deputy, I shall travel to the Moonpool this morning. Until I return, Reedwhisker shall be in charge." With a flick of her tail, she dismissed her Clan.

"We must be on our way," Willowshine greeted her. It was odd that Mothwing wouldn't be escorting her but she knew that the dappled golden she-cat did not believe in StarClan. Mistyfoot gave the medicine apprentice a curt nod and followed her toward the camp.

"Mistystar," she heard Pouncetail call to her. "You'll make a great leader."

Feeling the uttermost respect for the elder, she dipped her head to him. He, and most of RiverClan, stared after her as she vanished from sight.

They padded silently as they crossed the WindClan border. They traveled along the sandy banks of the lake. The sweet scent of the lake drifted ashore. It smelled faintly of Twolegs – on the far side of the lake they were sitting in their tree-floats. They sat watching a red thing bob in the water, made to catch fish without using their paws.

One Twoleg stood up and with his forepaw pointed up at the sky. Mistyfoot exhaled with relief that it had not seen her. Looking up for herself, she saw an unusual hawk in the sky. Its wings were the darkest of brown, but the tips were lined with white feathers. It screeched in the sky, swooping low at an unlucky rabbit, carrying it away in its large talons. Mistyfoot felt the breeze as the hawk soared overhead.

"Halt right there!"

Mistyfoot saw a WindClan patrol bounding towards her consisting of Breezepelt, Sunstrike, Sedgewhisker, and Boulderpaw. Both Mistyfoot and Willowshine stopped and waited for the patrol to confront them.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" Breezepelt hissed, his tone sounded as if he had gotten absolutely no sleep. The black tom glared at the two RiverClan she-cats.

Willowshine gazed at the patrol, looking at each of their guarded expressions. "Leopardstar has died," the grey tabby she-cat mewed quietly.

"What of?" Boulderpaw asked; clearly he was unaware that it was only RiverClan's business of how she died.

"We are very sorry for causing you trouble, you best be on your way," Sunstrike meowed. She too sounded like she had gotten no sleep. She had a recent gash in her shoulder. Mistyfoot wondered how she got such a deep wound, but dared not ask.

Breezepelt reluctantly let them pass. Mistyfoot felt his glare as she and Willowshine continued on.

It was nearly sunhigh when they meet up with a ThunderClan patrol. They let them pass with much ease. It was like they had known that Leopardstar had passed.

"Come along now," Willowshine nosed her along the stony path that led to the Moonpool. Mistyfoot stood in awe as she saw the wonders of the Moonpool. The imprinted pawsteps of long-ago ancestors marked the place where they contacted StarClan. The water looked like a black, foggy pool, filled with tiny silver dots that reflected the stars. It was so beautiful...

"Now the rest is simple," the grey tabby she-cat informed her. "You lie down and touch your nose to the pool. Then, let your dreams do the rest."

Feeling joyous, sad, and heavy-hearted she laid down nest to the Moonpool. She was surprised at her own reflection. It was not her own–but Bluestar's. Mistyfoot glanced at Willowshine, but the grey tabby she-cat was muttering words of prayer under her breath.

Sighing, Mistyfoot pressed her nose to the star-filled pool.

_Mistyfoot found herself in a clearing in which she knew so well. It looked as it had before the Twolegs had touched it – peaceful and unharmed. She was in RiverClan's old camp. Thorns pierced her heart as this was the place she had been raised and was now lost. _

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw a glowing figure walk down from the stars. She recognized it immediately– _

"_Stonefur!" she called happily to her brother. He nodded, his eyes gazing at her with pride. She watched as eight more cats she loved came out. One cat–kit–she did not recognize. _

"_I'm so glad to see you all," Mistyfoot purred to her friends and family. _

"_We're very proud of you," a cat she recognized as her father meowed._

_Oakheart flicked his tail and padded forward. "My daughter Mistystar, with this life I give you trust. Trust your heart to guide you down the right path." He touched his muzzle on her head. At first, Mistyfoot felt nothing but then a surge of warmth flooded her heart. She felt the coldness of snow but the warmth of greenleaf. _

_Next to come forth was Graypool. "My lovely kit," the gray queen purred. "How you've grown." She sighed and pressed her nose to Mistyfoot's. "With this life I give you justice. May you use it when judging others and guide you to do the right thing." _

_Another surge of warmth flooded her heart, but this time bits of cold snagged it as well. She felt as if she should not judge with her head but her heart. _

_Feathertail stepped to stand before her. Mistyfoot purred at the sight of her apprentice. "With this life I give you courage. May you use it when you have doubts." _

_Mistyfoot felt a flash of fire surge through her body; her muscles burned with power. Though Feathertail's eyes she felt what she felt when she sacrificed herself to Sharptooth. Her pulse raced and she felt as if her heart might burst. _

_Mudfur padded up to her. "With this life I give you compassion. May you use it to cheer up your Clanmates and guide them in harsh times." _

_This time Mistyfoot felt ice-sharp frost pierce her heart followed by a wave of warmth. _

_The unknown kit stepped forth. "I am Mosskit, your sister." She suddenly remembered her sister; she had died of the cold when Bluefur had been taking them to Oakheart. Mosskit nodded. "With this life I give you tireless energy so that you may be able to care for your Clanmates and carry on the duties of a leader." _

_A blast of energy flooded Mistyfoot. She felt as if she'd never sleep again. Immediately she wanted to return to her Clan and get busy. _

_Stonefur stepped forward. "I'm happy for you," he purred. "With this life I give you hope. May you use it when RiverClan is in its fullest doubts and use it to guide them." _

_This one went by like a flash of warmth. She felt hope that she would become a great leader–that everything would be okay no matter what happened. _

"_Bluestar?" Mistyfoot faintly wondered why she would be giving a RiverClan leader a life. _

_The blue-gray queen dipped her head. "My beautiful daughter; with this life I give you love. May you love all as an equal and not be afraid to follow your heart." _

_Mistyfoot felt warm to the very core. She felt the love that Bluestar felt for Oakheart, her kits, and ThunderClan. Even through the hardships, Bluestar always loved. _

_The unforgettable leader with a crooked jaw stepped forth. "You are definitely RiverClan," Crookedstar purred. He rested his muzzle on her head strangely because of his jaw. "With this life I give you patience. With time, come the greatest and hardest paths to follow." _

_Mistyfoot saw through the leader's eyes when they saw his crooked jaw. The scene quickly changed to when Willowbreeze told him she was expecting his kits. _

_Crookedstar purred as he backed away from her. Next was the healthy looking spotted golden she-cat known as Leopardstar. She was glowering with pride as if she were a mother whose kit had just been named a warrior. "Mistyfoot," she whispered. "I am sorry I had to leave you, but I know you shall take care of RiverClan well." _

"_You are a great leader, Mistystar. I trust you to do what is right." Leopardstar pressed her nose to Mistyfoot's. "With this life I give you pride. May you take pride in your Clan and do not be afraid of what you do." _

_Mistyfoot's body shook as pride swelled inside her. She felt grateful for her Clan and wished for nothing more than to guide, protect, and care for them. _

_Leopardstar yowled, "Mistyfoot, new leader of RiverClan, I hail you by your new name: Mistystar!" _


End file.
